Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Equipment
'Powers and Stats' |-|Base= |-|Solar Evolution= |-|Solar Dragon Emperor = |-|Stellar Evolution= |-|The Paradoxical Dragon Emperor= 'Statistics' Tier: 6-A to High 5-A | 4-A | 4-A to 3-C | 3-A | Unknown Name: Hyoudou Issei, Solar God, Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei), Solar Dragon Emperor, The God That Surpasses The Sun, Morning Star Origin: High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God Classification: Shinto God with Solar and Stellar Physiology Gender: Male Age: 17 Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Pyrokinesis, Heat Manipulation, Solar/Stellar Ki Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Ki Sensing, Transformation (can transform to increase his power even further), Soul Transferal and Power Augmentation (with the fragment of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi's souls sealed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, he is able to boost his own power and transfer a portion of his soul to survive), access to all five Demon Swords. Weaknesses: Initially, if the Sun is either shielded by an eclipse or destroyed, his body is unable to absorb any more solar energy, leaving him powerless | When his body becomes a star, this weakness no longer hinders him. Has the risk of burning out in the form of a induced supernova if his energy overwhelms him | If used for a long period of time, the form plagues him with intense pain and shaves off his life force, due to being a fusion between a Holy Sword and five Demon Swords. Destructive Capacity: Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level (far above Riser Phenex, Fallen Angel Kokabiel, Evil Norse God Loki, and Susanoo) | Galaxy Level | Universe level+ (his attacks become much stronger and catastrophic in his Morning Star transformation) | Unknown Range: Planetary | Planetary+ | Planetary+ | Universal | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Durability: Large Planet Level | Multi Solar System level+ (very difficult to kill due to regeneration). Could not be damaged or killed by the True Longinus, which is said to be capable of killing Gods and Buddhas. Able to prolong his existence by hiding or transferring a fragment of his soul into an inanimate object, or somewhere intact and safe, rendering him virtually indestructible, so long as the portion of his soul remains intact. Able to infuse a piece of Grendel's scale (which is considered to be one of the hardest and toughest scales out of all Dragons) into the Dragon Armor of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, drastically increasing the defense and endurance of his Scale Mail | Galaxy Level | Universe level | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class Y | At least Class T+ | At least Class P | Stellar+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Class XPJ | Dwarf Star Class | Universe Class+ | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High | Godlike | Unknown Reactions: Massively Hypersonic+ perception | Relativistic+ perception | Massively FTL perception Standard Equipment: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (carrying the souls of the Welsh Dragon and the Yamata-no-Orochi), Fenrir's fang, Grendel's Scale, Morning Star Halo, Demon Swords. Intelligence: Though somewhat literal-minded and naive, he is an insightful and serious fighter who is capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly. Notable Techniques: *'Super Solar (スーパー太陽)': A unique and powerful advanced transformation assumed by Issei, which increases his base strength by a great magnitude. This is proportioned to his physical attributes, giving him a massive increase in strength, energy, power, speed, stamina and durability. The Super Solar form is succeeded by two further transformations, Hell-Fire/Solar Phoenix Form (which was achieved by Issei absorbing the flames of Riser Phenex) and Super Solar God (the result of Issei fully absorbing the Sun into his body). Later on, Issei's body was altered to the physiology of a star, and as a result, he is granted an astronomical power-up, along with new transformations; God Beyond Solar (his new and permanent base state), and Morning Star Issei (gained by absorbing the red supergiant star UY Scuti). *'Instantaneous Movement': Issei places his index and middle finger on his forehead, and instantaneously moves from one point to another. He can also perform this technique by snapping his fingers. Feats: *Destroyed Riser Phenex. *Bisected Kokabiel, and would have destroyed him if not for the arrival of Vali Lucifer. *Successfully defeated Fenrir by ripping out parts of his fangs, which are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. *Overpowered the Evil Norse God Loki, and stabbed him with one of Fenrir's fangs, leaving Loki severely weakened. *Eradicated Susanoo-no-Mikoto. *Turned the Trihexa on his side. *Was completely unharmed when Cao Cao tried to stab him with the True Longinus. Regenerated instantly after Cao Cao turned him into stone with Medusa's Eye, and shattered him into pieces. *Destroyed the power-boosted Heavenly Hindu Emperor Indra, while receiving minimum damage from him. *Freed Izanami-no-Mikoto from Yomi. To be continued... Key: Base (Heavily Suppressed) | Solar Evolution | Solar Dragon Emperor | Stellar Evolution | The Paradoxical Dragon Emperor Equipment Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi= 'Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi' Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, lit. "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") is a Holy Sword of Shinto legends that rivals the original Excalibur and Durandal. It is also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi ("Grass-Cutting Sword"). Unlike the other Holy Swords, that are said to be forged by God, the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was found inside the body of the legendary 8-headed Evil Dragon, Yamata no Orochi. The Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was originally a gift handed to Amaterasu by Susanoo as a sign of the latter asking for his sister's forgiveness. Years later, around the time of the Great War, the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels interrupted the battle between the Welsh Dragon Ddriag and the Vanishing Dragon Albion, causing the Dragons to attack the leaders of the Three Factions. In retaliation, the leaders destroyed the Dragons' bodies, and opted to seal them. However, while Albion was sealed in the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear, Ddraig was sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi by Amaterasu, marking him as the second soul to be sealed in the Kusanagi, the first being the Yamata-no-Orochi. 'Appearance' While its standard form is a regular Holy Sword, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi can also take the form of a Black Dragon Armor with red jewels, due to it encasing the spirits of two Dragons. When infused with Grendel's scale, the jewels change to a dark green hue, representing the color of the Crime Force Dragon. 'Forms' 'Gauntlet' In this form, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi takes the form of a black, claw-shaped armored gauntlet with a crimson-red jewel on top of the palm area. 'Dividing Gear' The Dividing Gear resembles the Kusanagi's gauntlet form, but is white in color and has a blue jewel. With Dividing Gear fused with the Kusanagi, Issei gains all the powers of Divine Dividing. Issei obtained this form when he placed one of the jewels from Vali's armor to his, creating the Dividing Gear. This allowed him to use Albion's dividing powers. Initially, unbeknownst to Issei, the jewel from the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear contained a fragment of Albion's spirit, with the soul serving as the embodiment of the Dividing Gear's abilities. Later on, the portion of Albion's soul is returned to Vali, and thus, Issei no longer has this ability. 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Scale Mail' The 'Balance Breaker' of the Kusanagi which creates a Black Dragon Armor with red jewels. It covers Issei's body and strengthens his powers and abilities. The armor has a pair of retractable Dragon wings that grants Issei an alternate way of flight. 'Gallery' Kusanagi_no_Tsurugi.png Welsh_Dragon.jpg|'Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor' Photo_(4).jpg|'The Yamata-no-Orochi' SolGod.jpg|'The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in its Gauntlet form' Rise of the Solar God Dragon Armor.jpg|'Dragon Armor' Kusanagi_Armor.jpg Kusanagi_Armor_3.jpg Photo_(5).jpg IMG_0998.jpg|'Vanishing Dragon Power Is Taken' Scale_Mail_-_Infused_with_Grendel's_scale.jpg|'Scale Mail - Infused with Grendel's Scale' Kusanagi_Gear.jpg SolarGod!Issei_Card.jpg Photo_(10).jpg IMG_2049.JPG The Red Dragon Emperors.gif|'The Red Dragon Emperors' IMG_2072.JPG Kusanagi Balance Breaker.jpg KNT Gauntlet.JPG IMG 2347.JPG Grendel's Scale in the Gauntlet.jpg Albion's Jewel in Gauntlet.jpg Kusanagi Gear - Gaunlet.jpg Attack Preparation.jpg Lifting.jpg |-|Demon Swords= 'Demon Swords' Gram (グラム, Guramu): The Demonic Emperor Sword, and the Sword of the Sun. It is a Dragon Slayer sword with massive destructive power, and is sharper than most Holy Demonic Swords. Georg reveals that after Siegfried's battle with Issei Hyoudou, Gram was the first of the Demonic Swords to reject Siegfried, and choose Issei as its new wielder. Balmung (バルムンク Barumunku) is a Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. Dáinsleif (ダインスレイヴ Dainsureivu) is a Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground. Nothung (ノートゥング Nōtungu) is a Demon Sword that specialises in sharpness. Tyrfing (ディルヴィング Diruvingu) is a Demon Sword that specialises in destruction. 'Fusion' Main article: [http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Kusanagi Demonic Kusanagi] An extremely powerful weapon born between the union of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and the five Demon Swords. In addition to it being a Holy Demonic Sword, it retains the draconic properties that are present in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi; i.e, the souls of Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor and the Yamata-no-Orochi. Due to this, it has the ability to produce a Dragon Armor that is far more powerful than the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Scale Mail. 'Trivia' Gram.jpg|'Gram' Balmung.jpg|'Balmung' Nothung.jpg|'Nothung' Tyrfing.jpg|'Tyrfing' Dainself.jpg|'Dáinsleif' The anthropomorphic personifications of the Demon Swords are based on as follows: *Gram - Girlycard (Alucard's female form) from Hellsing *Balmung -'Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann' from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Nothung - Bernkastel from Umineko no Naku Koro ni ''' *Tyrfing - '''Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord *Dáinsleif - Shiba Miyuki from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei |-|Morning Star Halo= 'Morning Star Halo' The Morning Star Halo is a double halo of light with five spikes that was created by the effects of the True Longinus' forbidden form, The Truth Idea. It was granted to Issei by the blessing and will of the God from the Bible. 'Effects' The Morning Star Halo imbues its user with several powers, due to it being blessed by the will of the God from the Bible, and they retain these abilities so long as the halo is present. *'Unbreakable Skin': The Morning Star Halo grants its user with formidably dense skin that is impervious to harm. *'Immunity to Samael's Curse': Due to being created by the effects of the True Longinus; with the Longinus containing the will of the God from the Bible, the user is unaffected by Samael's poison, as it is God's Curse. 'Weaknesses' Despite its immense power, Issei's body can only sustain the halo for a brief period of time. It is also possible for it to be destroyed, rendering Issei without any access to its abilities. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Non-canon Mythical Weapons Category:Solarverse